


Day off.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Just married Chanbaek being cute.





	Day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Chanyeol opens his eyes and stretches his arm to reach for his phone and turn off the alarm before the shrilling sound starts and disturbs the peaceful atmosphere of their room. He glances to his side to make sure his movements didn't wake his husband up, but Baekhyun's still snoring, messy hair covering his eyes and mouth slightly open; the sheets must have slide off during the night ─or maybe Baekhyun, being the restless sleeper he is, kicked them off─ revealing his naked body. Chanyeol bites his lip, enjoying the sight of Baekhyun's exposed skin, soft and milky, the curves of his body and the few red marks that still linger there due their last night's activities; oh, how he wishes he could reach out and pull Baekhyun closer, have a round of lazy morning sex and leave for work, but Baekhyun must be really tired so he decides against it and carefully leaves the bed for a shower.

He dresses himself in front of the full-length mirror, making sure his shirt is neatly pressed, his tie done to perfection and his hair perfectly styled. He likes to be a good boss and being a good boss also means having a good image in front of his employees. He buttons up his suit jacket, sprays a bit of his favorite cologne and he's almost ready to go.

Chanyeol leans over the bed, supporting his weight with one hand over Baekhyun's head and the other resting over his husband's naked lower back.

"Baek." He mumbles on the younger's ear. Baekhyun grumbles and shifts a little.

"Ten more minutes, Chan."

Chanyeol chuckles. "You don't even ask for five anymore, huh? Day off, baby. Sleep in. I'm leaving now."

"Mm, 'k." Baekhyun answers and Chanyeol smiles. He leaves a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you."

Baekhyun replies with something that sounds very similar to _'ove u'oo_ and Chanyeol takes that as his cue to leave.

Baekhyun wakes up three hours later. His ass hurts a little, but he feels rested and relaxed, thankful for finally having a day off after a hectic month in the hospital. Being a gynecologist means dealing with pregnant women and dealing with pregnant women is not always an easy task, but he likes it a lot. He takes a deep breath, the bedroom still smells like Chanyeol and he loves that a lot more.

Getting up from bed and with his stomach starting to grumble, he goes to the bathroom for a quick shower, then heads to the kitchen cladded on Chanyeol's clothes, not willing to feel uncomfortable and tight on his day off. The smile he was sporting soon turns into a pout and then to a smile again when he sees the food ─now cold─ Chanyeol left for him on the kitchen island. He can't let that go to waste, Chanyeol's food should never go to waste because even when he doesn't like to admit it, his husband is a thousand times a better cook than him, Chanyeol _is_ a thousand times a better cook than him. So he puts the food in the microwave and reheats it to eat it in the living room while watching the remaining hours of morning' cartoons.

It's weird, Baekhyun thinks the moment he's finished washing the dishes and turns around in the kitchen to face the empty house, to be in the house all by himself. Getting days off it's a rare occurrence for him, being used to always come home to his husband. Even on Sundays, when he only has to work the morning shift, Chanyeol will always pick him up at noon, have lunch and spend the rest of the day together enjoying themselves. So by the time the clock strikes 3 in the afternoon, Baekhyun has already cleaned the house, vacuumed the floors and carpets, done the laundry, changed the bedsheets from their bed and the guest room even when it's not on use most of the times; rearranged the toiletries in the bathroom, throwing away the empty bottles ─because his husband has the habit of not doing it, even when Baekhyun is constantly reminding him─ and replacing them with new ones and the groceries to restock the pantries and fridge. There's still four hours before Chanyeol is back from work, enough time to think about dinner.

Baekhyun sits on the couch after have taken another shower, on nothing but socks and one of Chanyeol's old hoodies, turns on the TV and starts zipping through the channels, falling asleep not so long after with a blanket wrapped around his legs.

There's something tickling his face. He scrunches up his nose and swats at it with his hand, it doesn't stop. Baekhyun grunts and moves to bury his face on the cushion, but it persist, so he ends up opening his eyes to curse at whatever it is that it's interrupting his nap only to find his husband's creepy smiling face just a few inches apart. Baekhyun blinks a bit confused and looks at the clock hanging from the wall, starting to panic because it can't be six already and he couldn't have overslept. His racing heart calms down when he sees the clock hands marking 4:30, so he just slept for an hour or so. But wait, then why is─

"What are you doing here?" He asks, a frown on his face. "Isn't it too early?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "I decided to leave early. Jongin can take over for me today. I figured," he says, moving closer to pick up Baekhyun from the couch, lift him up and sit back down with his husband on his lap "you will be bored without me."

"Well, not really. I did a lot of things, like cleaning and─"

"What? Why? It's your day off, you're supposed to rest!" Chanyeol complains, pinching at the skin of his naked thigh, making Baekhyun squeak.

"I know! But I was bored, you know I can't just... do nothing all day." Baekhyun pouts and rests his head over his husband's shoulder. "Besides, it's horrible when I'm home and you're not."

"See? I knew it! But I'm here now─"

"Yes you are!" Baekhyun slaps the older's chest. "You didn't even give me time to start on dinner."

"No, no. You've done enough. How about," he takes a peek under the blanket at Baekhyun's naked legs "you put some pants on and we go to that ramen restaurant you like so much."

"The cheap one?" Baekhyun asks, narrowing his eyes. He knows his husband is not a big fan of street food.

"Yeah, yeah, the cheap one."

Baekhyun squeals and jumps off his husband's lap, almost tripping with the blanket still wrapped around his legs. Chanyeol chuckles and smacks the smaller's barely covered ass before he scurries away to their bedroom. Chanyeol removes his jacket and tie, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and unclasping the first buttons.

Baekhyun comes back five minutes later with a pair of jeans on and the same hoodie, grabs him by the hand and pulls him out of the house before Chanyeol can say anything.

 


End file.
